The invention relates to writing implements, and particularly to leashes adapted to return a writing implement to a storage position near a writing hand of a multi-tasking user when released by that hand, and providing for convenient retrieval of the writing implement from the storage position to a writing position by the fingers of that writing hand.
Various devices have been developed to hold a writing implement in a spacial relationship with respect to a writer""s hand. Certain patented such devices are particularly adapted to teach proper holding skills to a user to improve, for example, penmanship or to enhance motor control over the implement. U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,576 to Wride discloses a device to hold the fingers and hand, as well as a writing implement, in the correct position for proper penmanship. U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,728 to Volk discloses an attachment to teach wearers to not move their fingers while learning to write. Volk""s device does not contemplate multi-tasking by a user. U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,494 to Moxon discloses a holder for a writing implement or tool which can be custom fitted to an individual""s hand. Moxon""s holder is directed to improving comfort and motor control over a device, and does not return the implement to a convenient and out-of-the-way storage position when released for multi-tasking.
Certain other patented devices have been developed to aid in holding a writing implement variously in proximity to a hand to enable writing with the instrument. The device disclosed in U.S. Des. 328,920 to Kimbal appears to be adapted to hold a writing implement at a writing position at the end of a finger only, and would not permit a released writing implement to return to an out-of-the-way storage position to facilitate multi-tasking of a hand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,509 to Crutcher discloses a holder for a writing implement that is worn like a ring on a finger, but inherently precludes holding the implement at a natural writing position between a user""s fingers and thumb.
Other United States patents and International Applications disclose devices that have been developed to aid in multi-tasking of a hand and to include writing as one alternating task. U.S. Pat. No. 865,036 to Hatfield discloses an attachment for penholders that is worn like a ring on a finger and can be rotated out of the way by a user to permit the user to pick up a second pen or a pencil. U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,976 to Barth discloses a flexible band folded upon itself to form a first loop in which to hold a writing implement, and a second loop to be worn on a user""s finger. The writing implement is retrievable from a position at an incline above a plane of the finger joint wearing the second loop to a writing position by rotating the material between the two loops. U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,441 to Glasscock discloses a thumb-mounted ring that carries a transversely mounted tube in which a writing implement may be deployed retractably to slide between a storage position and a writing position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,546 to Hunt discloses an implement holder with a band worn around the back of a hand at the palm area and carrying a spring biased mechanism to hold a writing implement either in the palm area or at a position for writing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,964 to Zazzara discloses a split resilient finger band and a mechanically coupled split resilient sleeve to hold an implement. Zazzara""s coupling permits rotation of the sleeve about an axis, but is not resiliently biased. Friction is relied upon to maintain an orientation of a writing implement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,372 to Lipowski discloses a coupling device having a first body worn on the user""s pointer finger and flexibly hinged to a second body adapted to hold a writing implement. Lipowski""s device permits the implement to be retrieved from a position parallel to the axis of the finger joint that is wearing the first body to a writing position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,424 to Fortenberry discloses a band worn around a hand in the palm area and providing a loop in which a writing instrument may be inserted. The implement can be rotated by the user from alignment with a plane defined by the user""s palm to a writing position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,588 to Sison discloses a device wrapped about the back and palm of a hand and includes a rigid extension wrapped about a portion of the user""s thumb. A writing implement is inserted into engagement with material between a plurality of slots in Sison""s device. PCT International Publication WO 97/34771 to O""Mara et. al discloses a short-barrelled writing implement affixed to a retainer that is worn on a middle finger like a ring. The wearer rotates the writing element out of a writing position when not in use.
While the aforementioned devices represent advances in ease of use of writing implements, on the whole, they are relatively complex to use and undesirably expensive to manufacture. It would be a further advance to provide a holder, or leash, for a writing implement which permits multi-tasking of a hand and that is simple, easy to use, and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention provides an apparatus to hold a released writing implement in a convenient location relative to a multi-tasking user""s hand to permit retrieval of the implement without requiring significant displacement of that hand. The apparatus forms a leash for the writing implement and typically includes a flexible, resilient, and substantially planar body. A first aperture, having an axis oriented in a body thickness direction and passing through the body, is sized to receive a human thumb and can expand in diameter to receive thumbs of different sizes. A second aperture, having an axis oriented in a thickness direction and passing through the body, is spaced apart from the first aperture, and is sized smaller than a shaft of a writing implement to form a self-biased engagement with an installed implement.
A typical leash has a body that is operable when worn on a user""s thumb like a ring to move an installed writing implement to a storage position subsequent to release of the implement from a writing position in a multi-tasking user""s fingers, with the storage position being at a substantially uniform and repeatable orientation and at a substantially fixed distance relative to the user""s hand. Additionally, a leash according to the invention permits the writing implement to be retrieved from the storage position by manipulating the fingers of the writing hand without requiring a global displacement of the hand to retrieve the implement, or assistance from the other hand.
In general, a body of a leash includes a prismatic member with an approximately uniform thickness, typically being between about {fraction (1/16)} inch and about xc2xc inch in thickness. A leash body may consist of a one-piece prismatic member. In other embodiments within contemplation, the leash may include a one-piece prismatic member. The prismatic member is warpably deformable to permit unaided fingers of a user""s writing hand to retrieve a writing implement from its storage position to a writing position.
A workable leash may be formed from material removed from a planar sheet of a resilient material having an approximately uniform thickness between first and second surfaces thereof. Suitable materials for construction of a leash according to the present invention include: closed cell foam, open cell foam, art foam, leather, urethane, rubber, and plastic. In general, when the leash is in an unbiased state, an axis of a thumb aperture is parallel to an axis of the implement-holding aperture. In any case, a leash can be constructed to have a one-piece planar body that has sufficient flexibility to deform whereby to permit the user to move an implement from a stored location to a writing position. Some leashes may have a body that is configured and arranged to have a shape of an animal or flower in profile. A plurality of leashes may be spaced apart and disposed substantially in parallel to support heavy writing implements.